


Topless Adventure

by Dronzer117



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Teasing, Topless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dronzer117/pseuds/Dronzer117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla has no problem showing her breasts to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topless Adventure

“John?”

“What’s up?” John asked, reclining in a deckchair dressed in a pair of swim trucks with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

“Why are those women not wearing their bathing suit tops if they are not seeking to mate with someone?” Teyla inquired, wearing a black string bikini.

Raising his head John locked his gaze onto a trio of topless women frolicking in the surf, playfully splashing each other. Teyla had once explained to him that women in most cultures of the Pegasus Galaxy didn’t expose their bodies in such a way unless they were inviting a partner to their bed. Having been focused on the fighting the Wraith and hunting Michael, the Athosian Leader didn’t have much time to learn about Earth customs. It surprised her that women would so brazenly expose their bodies for all to see even if they had partners.

“It’s just something certain women do at the beach, it’s usually topless sunbathing and there are some women who enjoy wearing very little clothing. Even in public. Going topless isn’t against the law in most places around the world,” John explained, going back to relaxing, imagining Teyla going topless. “From what I’ve heard women also go topless to avoid getting tan lines.”

“When you say tan lines, you mean how you have been sunburnt several times with you shades on?” she offered.

“Exactly. Not that you’d have to worry about tan lines with your delicious caramel skin,” he replied, his eyes snapping open behind his shades in shock as he recalled his statement. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?”

“I was not aware you found my skin delicious,” she grinned, clearly enjoying his slipup and rising embarrassment. “The only time you ever tasted my skin was when you were infected by the Iratus bug. Did you enjoy the taste so much that ever since then you’ve wanted to devour me with your mouth?” 

Any answer he was contemplating was erased when a foreign object landed on his face. Removing the offending item his eye widened beneath his shades once more seeing Teyla’s bikini top dangling in his clutches. Swallowing the lump in his throat, John could tell she was smirking at his reaction.

“I would not be averse to being courted by you, John. You have many qualities I seek in a mate,” she informed, fully aware of his focus on her breasts as she stretched back in her chair. “It feels nice having the wind and sun on my breasts like this. I trust the view is more to your liking now?”

“It’s certainly an improvement,” John replied, his voice a few octaves higher.

“Would you like something to drink, John? Or is it my skin you wish to taste?” Teyla inquired.

“No, I’m fine for now,” he croaked hoarsely, shifting in his chair to hide his growing arousal.

“Then if you have no objection I shall go for a wander to take in the sights of the town,” Teyla replied, deliberately walking in front of John with a small purse in her hand, but all he saw was Teyla’s mocha coloured breasts and even darker nipples. “You can join me if you wish?”

“I think I’ll stay here and work on my tan, thanks,” John answered, glad his shades kept her from seeing where he was looking.

“I know you are looking at my breasts, John. And you have my permission to stare as much as you want once I return,” Teyla smiled, planting a delicate kiss on his forehead. “I’ll see you later.”


End file.
